Interdisciplinary Training in Research Violence Affecting Families and Youth. The goal of this application for interdisciplinary research preparation is to train nursing, public health and medical scholars in the science of risk factors and interventions for and physical and mental health and developmental problems and behaviors subsequent to violence. Pre and post doctoral fellows will be mentored by experienced violence researchers from multiple disciplines to conduct: 1) policy and practice relevant epidemiological and clinical risk factor analysis and theory testing studies, and 2) design and test primary, secondary and tertiary interventions to prevent, identify, and ameliorate violence and the occurrence and/or recurrence of physical and mental health and developmental and behavioral sequelae. They will obtain interdisciplinary training to address emerging intersections of bodies of knowledge related to violence: HIV/AIDS and violence, physiological outcomes of violence, and health disparities related to differences in violent experiences. The scholars obtain interdisciplinary content in: 1) risk factors for and physical and mental health and developmental outcomes of violence (experiencing and exposure to community, family, youth and collective violence, suicide, violence against women and children) 2) social, ethnic and cultural influences on violence etiology and outcomes including violence related health disparities and how health disparities in access to care can result in more severe physical and mental health outcomes for ethnic minority populations, 3) culturally appropriate interventions and evaluations, 4) ethical issues and social responsibility in the conduct of violence related research, and 5) multiple methods approaches to violence related research. Additional opportunities for training in the HIV/AIDS interface and physiological antecedents and sequelae also are available, as well as health care and community agencies for translation research. We have successfully trained 25 predoctoral and 6 postdoctoral fellows in 10 years of funding from NIMH and have multiple highly qualified applicants for each position. Our Core Faculty now includes more developmental experts and HIV/AIDS violence expertise. This application seeks support for 2 postdoctoral and 5 predoctoral positions. Public Health Relevance: Violence and witnessing violence results in intertwined mental and physical health problems for adults and children. Risk factors for violence are also multifaceted and include individual, family and community factors. Interdisciplinary training is necessary for nursing, public health and medical researchers to understand and design appropriate violence prevention and interventions to prevent future violence and health problems.